Therapie gefällig?
by Mooncows
Summary: Zwei Autorinnen - eine Kooperation - hier melden sich oFlowero und Curlylein in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Form des Unsinns - Inhalt: Nun ja, HGSS - Hermine ist Therapeutin und ihre nächste Patientin ändert einiges - Die Verrückten sind zurück Kap3 im G
1. WALKING ON THE SUN

_Disclaimer: Uns gehört nichts *wein*, na ja, vielleicht die kranken Ideen, aber ansonsten nix und allen anderen alles, oder so ähnlich... Und wir kriegen auch kein Geld, aber vielleicht ein paar Reviews... (subtil, nicht? *g*)_

_Wir sind's! Das sagt jetzt sehr viel aus. Also WIR, das bedeutet oFlowero (bekannt durch 'Das andere Ich' und 'Eine unfreiwillige Bindung') und das Curlylein (auch bekannt durch 'Warum einfach...?', 'Eleonore', 'Verschwiegene Sehnsucht' und 'Der richtige Weg?') - was für eine Schleichwerbung - haben uns zu den Mooncows zusammengeschlossen. Das heißt, absoluter Snape-verrückter Unsinn in der doppelten Dosis..._

_Nun gut, worum es geht: Hermine (einige Jahre nach Hogwarts) ist Therapeutin, na ja, das war's eigentlich oder ist uns da doch mehr eingefallen... Lest selbst!_

_Übrigens für die Pairing-Verrückten: HG/SS - wir konnten es nicht lassen!_

_Na dann..._

**Lockige Blümchen Productions  
proudly presents  
a Mooncow story **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Therapie gefällig?**

**Kap. 1:** _Walking on the sun_

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür ins Schloss. Die letzten Worte des Rothaarigen hallten noch durch den Flur, den trockene Heizungsluft durchflutete. 

"Du kannst mich, blöde Schlampe! Ich kenn genug Frauen, die etwas von mir wollen. Eine Eule genügt, du wirst sehen."

  
"Und wer zum Merlin macht dann bitte den Abwasch? Der steht da seit gestern Abend."  
Hysterische Tonlagen schwangen in ihrem Kreischen mit, während sich das angesprochene Problem mit einem Klirren auf dem Boden der Tatsachen löste.  


In perfektionierter Rage stampfte Hermine mit einem ihrer besockten Füßen auf den Boden, bevor sie erschrocken und um so wütender aufschrie und auf einem Bein zu einem Stuhl hüpfte. Jetzt hatte sie sich auch noch ein Splitter eingetreten. _Mistkerl!_

  
Sacht befühlte sie ihren Fuß und zog, einer nahenden Ohnmacht trotzend, die Glasscherbe langsam und schmerzvoll aus dem empfindlichen Fleisch ihres großen Zehs. 

  
Sie rieb ihn leidend bevor ihr Blick über das herrschende Chaos flog und schließlich an der Uhr hängen blieb. 

  
_Verdammt so spät. Das ist alles seine Schuld! Dieses ekelhafte Etwas von einem Weasley._

  
Den Scherbenhaufen ignorierend hetzte sie aus der Küche, um sich einige Minuten später mit geröteten Wangen und schnellem Atem vor dem Kamin zu positionieren.

  
Hastig griff sie mit ihrer Hand in die Dose, in der das Flohpulver gewöhnlich auf sie wartete. _Gewöhnlich! _

  
"WEASLEY! Verdammt noch mal, DU BIST SOGAR ZU DUMM ZUM EINKAUFEN, WAS???" 

  
Mit einem durchdringen _Plong'_ bereicherte die blecherne Dose, nun das ausgewählte Sortiment an zerbrochenem Geschirr, während Hermine mit ihrem leidgeprüften Fuß gegen die steinerne Wand des Kamins trat, nur um kurze Zeit später wiederum hüpfend das Zimmer in Richtung des Flurs zu durchqueren.  


Stürmisch ihre Jacke vom Kleiderhaken ziehend riss sie mit ebensolcher Wucht die Haustür auf, wie sie zuvor geschlossen war, was sie allerdings rasch bereute.  


In Bruchteilen von Sekunden ward ihr Flur auf vollkommen unmagische Weise in eine Schneelandschaft und sie in einen exakt passenden Schneemann respektive -frau verwandelt.

  
Gegen den ungünstig stehenden Wind kämpfend schloss sie die rettende Haustür wieder.

  
Durch die frostige Dusche keinesfalls in ihrer Gemütslage abgekühlt schüttelte sie verdrießlich den Schnee von sich und murmelte immer wieder, einem Mantra gleich:  


"Solltest du mir je wieder über den Weg laufen...solltest du mir je wieder über den Weg laufen... solltest du mir je wieder über den Weg laufen..."  


Wutschnaubend wickelte sie sich in komplexe Schichten aus Schaals, Mützen, Handschuhen, Jacken, Muffs, Hüten...  


In ihrem Umfang in den letzten Minuten leicht gewachsen, stieß sie mit einem "Gnade dir Gott Ron Weasley!" und kühner Miene die Tür auf, bevor sie ein "und mir vielleicht auch." wimmerte, durch eine Schneewehe getroffen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eine junge Frau saß in ihre Arbeit vertieft an einem Schreibtisch. Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein Kopf in dem Tischkommunikationsfeuer direkt vor ihrer Nasenspitze auf. 

  
"Oh, ähm hallo, " kam aus dem Mund des etwas unsicher wirkenden männlichen Kopfes.  


"Hallo" antwortete die Frau freundlich.  


"Irgendwie sieht es hier so anders aus, als ich es erwartet hatte. Sagen Sie, wo befinde ich mich?"  


"Dr. Hermine Granger's Institut für angewandte magische Psychologie und deren Folgen. Mein Name ist Melissa McEmmerson"  


"Oh, entschuldigen Sie bitte, da bin ich wohl falsch..." sagte der Mann schuldbewusst und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.   


"Keine Ursache," sprach die junge Frau mehr zu sich selbst, als zu der entschwundenen Person und wollte sich schon wieder ihrer Arbeit widmen, als die Tür in brachialer Gewalt, dem Wunsch aus den Angeln zu springen trotzend, gegen die sie einbettende Wand gestoßen wurde.   


Herein trat eine bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummte Person, die sowohl ein eisiger Wind als eine ebensolche Aura umwehte.   


"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" begrüßte Melissa sie mit der ihr eigenen Liebenswürdigkeit.  
Die Person begann sich langsam aus ihren wollenen Schichten zu befreien und unter einem Schaal oder zumindest einem der Schaals kam ein gequältes   


"Es war ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod!" hervor.  


"Hermine, bist du das?" fragte Melissa ungläubig.  


"Frau gegen die Naturgewalten," sprach diese unbeirrt weiter während sie sich entblätterte.  


"Wer hat gewonnen?"  


"Die Naturgewalten."  


Lächelnd nahm Melissa ihr den durchweichten Mantel ab. Hermine nahm Kurs auf die Kaffeekanne.  


"Erst 'mal etwas Wärmendes." Mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen ließ sie die dunkle Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle herunterrinnen.   


"Nun werde ich mir ein wenig Ruhe gönnen, sag alle Termine bis heute Mittag ab. Wenn ich nur einen Patienten in meinem Büro sehe, dann wird dieser mein wärmendes Feuer..."  


Hermine schritt zur Tür und überhörte den verzweifelten Versuch Melissas ihr noch etwas zu sagen. Schon stand sie vor einer verängstigt wirkenden Frau, die sich an ihre Handtasche klammerte, als wäre sie ein schützendes Schild.   


"Nichts für ungut. War nicht persönlich gemeint," versuchte Hermine sie zu beschwichtigen und wies mit einer ausladenden Geste auf die Couch. "Setzen Sie sich doch."  


Die Frau zögerte, in ihrem Gesicht war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie den Raum lieber so schnell wie möglich verlassen hätte. Sie entschied sich jedoch, da Hermine den Weg zur Tür versperrte, für ein möglichst folgsames Verhalten und steuerte die Couch an.  


Hermine übte sich in einer vertrauenserweckenden Miene und begab sich zu dem angrenzenden Sessel.  


"Was ist denn unser Problem?"  


"Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll..."  


_Super, der Tag könnte nicht schöner laufen, jetzt darf ich wahrscheinlich die nächsten drei Stunden Rätselraten spielen. _

  
"Können Sie das Problem grundsätzlich eingrenzen?" sagte Hermine während sich ihr Interesse auf den Dreck unter den Fingernägeln ihrer rechten Hand richtete.  
"Selbstmord...Mord...Kindheitstrauma - oder viel schlimmer: Liebe." Das letzte Wort spie sie beinahe aus.   


Das verunsicherte Geschöpf auf ihrer Couch nickte jedoch.   


_Das wird ja immer besser..._  


"Haben Sie sich von ihrem Freund getrennt? Oder sich in jemanden verliebt..." _oder hat Sie ein Tintenfisch gevögelt...Ihr Goldhamster blieb unbefriedigt...Ihre Eule hat keinen Sinn für Romantik...oder Ihr Freund ist zu dumm zum Flohpulver kaufen._ Bei diesem Gedanken krallte sich ihre linke Hand krampfhaft in die Armlehne des Sessels, so dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  


"Wenn ich störe, könnte ich auch gehen..."   


"Nicht im Geringsten, ich bin doch für Ihre Sorgen da"_ ich hab ja keine eigenen..._  


"Apropos Sorgen: Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?"  


"Sheryl Williams"  


"Nun, Sheryl, ich darf Sie doch Sheryl nennen, oder?"  


"Ähm, natürlich."  


"Also, Sheryl, was liegt Ihnen denn auf der Seele?"  


"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das das Richtige für Sie ist..."   


_Jetzt zweifelt sie auch noch meine Fähigkeiten an, wie reizend...  
_

"Das lassen Sie mich doch lieber beurteilen. Also bitte?"  


"Na ja, da ist also ein Mann"  


_Welch Überraschung... O.k. also ein hold-me-kiss-me-make-me-eat-chocolate, weiter im Text_  


"Ein Mann"  


"Ja genau. Nun, ich habe einen Laden in der Winkelgasse"  


_Warum fangen wir nicht gleich mit dem Urknall an?_  


"Ein Laden in der Winkelgasse"  


"Er ist einer meiner Kunden."  


_Kunden? Bin ich hier die einzige, der das zweideutig vorkommt?_   


"Einer Ihrer Kunden."  


"Müssen Sie alles wiederholen?"  


"Ich möchte nur gewährleisten, dass ich auch alles richtig verstanden habe." _...dumme Klugscheißerin..._  


"Nun gut. Also er kauft regelmäßig bei mir ein und ich finde ihn, wie soll ich es sagen, einfach anziehend. Ich weiß nicht einmal warum, aber er hat so etwas Besonderes, Magisches an sich..."  


_Ja, ja, komm lass dich von ihm flachlegen und jaul mir nicht die Ohren voll! Männer sind das Letzte und sie wissen es auch und sie handeln auch so!_  


"Und was genau ist jetzt das Problem?" flötete Hermine mit einer gekünstelten Engelsstimme.  


"Er wirkt so abweisend"  


"Und was genau ist dann bitteschön das _Besondere'_ an ihm, das Sie so anziehend finden?"  


"Wenn ich das wüsste..."  


_Das wird eine lange Beziehung zwischen uns, die sichert meine Rente..._  


"Gut, versuchen wir der Ursache doch auf den Grund zu gehen. Beschreiben Sie mir den Mann doch bitte genauer."  


"Er hat schwarzes, seidiges Haar, das ihm locker sein Gesicht umspielt. Seine Haut ist so elitär blass und seine Augen - ich verliere mich ein jedes Mal wieder in ihnen."  


_Aus welchem Kitschroman hat sie das denn abgeschrieben?_  


"Und dieser Duft der ihn umhüllt - getrocknete Kräuter, er richt so männlich herb."  


_Sollte ich an dieser Stelle mich nicht eigentlich übergeben? Getrocknete Kräuter, wie sexy...würg..._  


"Getrocknete Kräuter, das ist ungewöhnlich."  


"Er ist sowieso ungewöhnlich..."  


Hermine konnte den verliebt-verträumten Ausdruck und das gesäuselte Schmachten nicht länger ertragen. Sie musste sich immer wieder an ihre Rente erinnern, um nicht schreiend aus dem Raum zu rennen oder etwa ihre Patientin mit einem Fußtritt aus eben diesem zu entfernen.  


"Was macht er denn beruflich?"  


"Er ist Lehrer" Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten während Hermines eine überraschte Größe annahmen.   


"Lehrer?"  


"Ja, in Hogwarts"  


_Ich ahne Schreckliches, aber das kann einfach nicht sein, an solch einer Geschmacksverirrung kann selbst die nicht leiden...oder?_  


"Sagen Sie bloß noch für Zaubertränke"  


"Ja, woher wussten Sie das?"  


"Nur so ein..." _ganz mieses_ "Gefühl."  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_So, das war also unser erster Streich und der zweite...? Na, was meint ihr? Eine gelugene Kooperation oder doch eher, nun ja,..._

_nun: hold me? kiss me? or make me eat chocolate? Wir würden sooooo gern eure Entscheidung hören....;o)_


	2. BREATHLESS

_Disclaimer: gehört alles uns, oder so... nee, überraschenderweise nicht..._

_Es tut uns - nun ja - wahnsinnig (damit kennen wir uns bekanntlich aus) Leid, dass erst jetzt unser zweiter Teil zustande gekommen ist, aber es dauert bei uns halt immer ein wenig länger. Getreu dem Motto: Weniger Qualität, bei weniger Quantität und mehr Zeit ;o)_

_Also erstmal knuddeln wir alle unsere Reviewer, wir haben euch lieb, wie wäre es mit einem Dreier? ;o)_

_@ Susanne, LionSnape, Anne, Pale-Slytherin, Nici1807, Vengari, Tinuviel Morgul, Katze7, Weihnachtskeks3, Snoop, Herm84, Ree, White rose, Einfach nur ich und damit auch an Einfach-nur-uns:_

_Vielen herzlichen Dank *knuddel* *Kekseschick* *liebhab*_

_Und nu' geht es weiter: *Trommelwirbel*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Therapie gefällig?**

**Kap. 2**: _Breathless _

Ein kurzes Aufflammen durchzog den Raum, als der Docht der Kerze sich mit einem Zischen entzündete. Augenblicklich schwebte Zimtduft durch Hermines Büro. Sie saß entspannt in ihrem Sessel und erwartete seit nunmehr einer Viertelstunde ihre neuerwählte Lieblingspatientin. 

Eine Woche war vergangen seit diese unsägliche Person sie in ihrer vollendeten Wut zu stören gewagt hatte. Hermines glänzende Stimmung dieses Tages war durch Sheryls langatmigen und zugleich vor romantischer Verklärung triefenden Monolog in einer Perfektion der abgrundtiefen Abscheulichkeit geendet. 

Und jetzt hatte dieses Gräuel die Frechheit sie - SIE - warten zu lassen. Nicht das ihre Vorfreude auf das Folgende ein weiteres Warten zur Qual gemacht hätte, aber mit Sicherheit hätte sie Besseres zu tun, als auf dieses - jetzt hatte sie alle ihre Schimpfworte schon verbraucht - Etwas zu warten.   


_Na gut, ICH bin Therapeut, also weiß ICH auch genau, wie man sich in allen Situationen zu verhalten hat, ICH würde nie zu spät kommen. Aber egal, ICH weiß schließlich, wie man sich beruhigen kann. ICH ruhe in mir, wie ein, wie ein,... wie ein buddhistischer....äh....Bär im Winterschlaf...'_

Innerlich über ihre Zurechnungsfähigkeit den Kopf schüttelnd erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf den Boden, um ihr vielfältiges Wissen über Beruhigungstechniken zu erproben._  
_

_Gut, ich atme jetzt ruhig ein und langsam wieder aus. Die Aggression gleitet aus mir. Der Stress fällt von mir ab. Die Welt ist schön, wunderschön, einzigartig. Diese Atmungstechnik ist das Letzte. Die Welt ist zum Kotzen. Der Stress kommt auf mich zu und meine Aggression ist das Beste, was ich in diesem Moment habe.'_

  
Mit einem langen Ausatmen beendete sie die hervorragende Beruhigungstechnik und beschloss nie wieder Patienten mit einem solchen Blödsinn zu quälen.  


_Gut, wenn meine Welt Kopf steht, muss ich es ihr eben gleichtun.'_  


Nach einem sinnlosen Versuch ihren Körper in vertikaler Richtung zu verschieben und durch die Wirkung der Kopfschmerzen, die ungebremsten Zusammenstößen ihres Schädels mit dem kurzhaarigen, keinesfalls dämpfenden, Teppichboden zufälliger Weise zu folgen schienen, entschied Hermine sich, dass abgedroschene Stammtischparolen ihr in diesem Fall nicht weiterzuhelfen schienen. Merkwürdig.  


_Gut, kehren wir zum roten Faden zurück, autsch diese Kopfschmerzen, ob Melissa noch Kopfschmerz-, äh Faden, roter. Moment, dieses Haar ist grün', eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht streichend, Halt! Grüner Faden! Meine natürlich roter Faden! Diese Tönung sollte ich wirklich nicht noch mal... rot, rot, roter Faden! Roter Faden! Roter Faden! Scheiße, vergessen was roter Faden bedeutete... Hatte was mit Haaren zu tun... ähm...ähm... Bescheuerter Frisör, sollte ich verklagen, Moment, Frisör, Aggression, Faden gefunden! Juhu! Ach nein, heißt ja schlechte Laune - Mist! Also Beruhigungsmethode...'_  


Ein Blick auf die Uhr versprach ihre Aggression, die vergessene welche, zu stärken.  


_Gut - dieses Wort sage ich erstaunlich häufig, dafür, dass mein Leben die Bedeutung nicht kennt. Egal - Gut, versuche ich es halt mit Yoga, vielleicht begegne ich ja meinem inneren Frieden, und wenn... wird er stranguliert bis es mir besser geht.'_  


Ein wahnsinniges Glimmen in ihren Augen, wich einem schmerzerfülltem Flackern, als sie feststellen musste, dass der Lotus-Sitz nicht ohne Grund Fortgeschrittenen Yogi vorbehalten war.   


_Heute will auch gar nichts funktionieren - heute? Na ja,... Gut, irgendwie muss ich meine Beine doch - autsch! Ist der Sitz verbindlich? Sollte Brief an obersten Yogi schreiben, Ober-Yogi sozusagen. Wird wohl viel Post bekommen, von all den Leuten, die weniger sportlich sind als ich - leeres Postfach würde ich sagen - dauert aber eh zu lange. Na ja, Schneidersitz wird es wohl auch tun.'_

  
Ein Knirschen ihrer Gelenke missachtend brachte sie sich eine aufrechte Haltung und während sie ein Loch in ihrer Socke begutachtete, stellte sie sich mit aller Kraft ein überdimensionales Dreieck vor, das funkelnde Bahnen zwischen ihrer Stirn und ihren Knien zog. 

  
_Ich spüre Energie, Stirn, Knie, Knie, Stirn, Tür geht auf, Knie, Knie, Stirn, komische Geräusche, Klappern, Knie, Knie, Stirn, Erde bebt - geiler Yoga-Effekt, Knie, Knie, nasse Stirn, Kn- nasse Stirn? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

  
Ohne in der Lage zu sein irgendeinen Wiederstand zu leisten, wurde Hermine mit immenser Wucht von einem felltragenden Knäuel zu Boden gerissen. Ein rotes Etwas befeuchtete ihr Gesicht, als wäre es eine zu trockene Briefmarke, die die Lieferung nach Timbuktu überstehen sollte. 

  
"Was-Zu-Merlins-Primären-Geschlechtsteilen-Ist-Hier-Los?", kreischte Hermine, durch erstickende Geräusche unterbrochen.  


"Hermine, er mag dich! Er mag die Leute genauso wie ich."  


_1. Seit wann waren wir beim du? 2. Seit wann magst du mich? Unsere Abneigung bestand, soweit ich mich erinnere, auf erfüllender Gemeinsamkeit und 3. Hast du mich, dem Ober-Yogi sei Dank, noch nie und ich wiederhole noch nie abgeschleckt und ich lege keinerlei Wert darauf, dass du damit anfängst.'_  


Anders als ihre akkurat artikulierten Gedanken, brachten ihre Stimmbänder nur ein Stammeln hervor:  


"Ich mag, igitt, ehm, DAS DA auch sehr, würg, gern, aber unser Beziehung fehlt die - Entfernung... NIMM ES SOFORT WEG!"  


Von der Last des goldenen Staubwedels befreit, atmete Hermine erleichtert auf, um nur Sekunden später in vollendeter Perfektion - sofern das mit einem vollgesabberten Gesicht und einem golden behaarten Umhang irgend möglich war - vor ihrer Patientin zu stehen.  


"Ms. Williams, Sheryl, schön das Sie auch noch kommen. Übrigens, was hat DAS", ihr anklagender Finger war demonstrativ auf den Hund gerichtet, "hier zu suchen?"  


"Das ist Knuddels, ist er nicht süß?", und klang nach einer übermotiviert begeisterten Zahnarztfrau, "er hat dich gleich ihn sein kleines Herz geschlossen."  


"Ich ihn auch."   


_Ich glaube mir wird schlecht.'_  


"Aber zurück zu der Frage, warum hat sich denn sein goldiges Hinterteil in mein Büro verirrt?"   


_Um nicht zu sagen, sein Arsch, inklusive sein, igitt, Geruch und die dekorativen Haare - armer Umhang, Kanntest du dein Schicksal schon, als ich dich damals von der Stange nahm? Du hattest noch so viel Großartiges vor!'_  


"Ach ich komme direkt aus dem Laden, aber es ist schön, dass du dich so über seinen Besuch freust. Ich glaube, ich bringe ihn ab jetzt immer mit."  


"Äh, das ist keine gute Idee. Es ist wirklich nicht gut, wenn man Hunde aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung und dem Tagesrhythmus reißt." Ein um Zustimmung flehender Gesichtsausdruck begleitete ihre Worte.  


"Ach, wir machen es einfach zu seinem Rhythmus", sagte Sheryl und zwinkerte Hermine dabei spitzbübisch zu.  


"Wir wollen ihn doch an nichts gewöhnen, das irgendwann" _JAAAAAHHHHHH!' _"zu Ende gehen muss." _Bald, hoffe ich.'_  


"Na ja, das dauert bestimmt noch."  


Für einen Moment war der Raum nur von dem Geräusch des Knirschens eines überbeanspruchten Zahnpaares erfüllt.  


In Gedanken sämtliche Selbstmordmöglichkeiten durchspielend, bat Hermine Sheryl sich zu setzen.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


_Na, wie war's? Wir sind nicht neugierig, aber vielleicht sonst irgendjemand, der sich über eure Reviews freut ;o)_


	3. STAY HOME

_Disclaimer: Sheryl, Melissa und Knuddels (wir lieben ihn ;o) ) gehören uns und wir geben sie nie wieder her, der Rest wird gewaschen und gebügelt an J.K.Rowling zurückgegeben - Sev wehrt sich immer noch gegen die Sprühstärke ::g::_

_Ja, uns gibt es noch! Und wir haben doch gar nicht soooo lang gebraucht ::sichverstecken:: Wenn man bedenkt, wie lang ein Sonnenstrahl von der Sonne bis zu uns braucht - bitte denkt nicht darüber nach, sonst fliegt unser idiotisches Argument auf... Zitat von einer Mooncow: "Vielleicht hilft es, wenn wir uns unsittlich berühren..." Scheinbar nicht..._

_Aber gute Nachrichten: Wir haben uns ein Story-Board überlegt... wer hätte auch erwartet, dass wir schon eins vor Kapitel 3 haben sollten? Wir danken allen unseren Reviewern, wir lieben euch!!! ::Küsseverteilen:: ::nePaletteButterbierschmeißen:: "Firewhiskey anyone?"_

_

* * *

_

_**Therapie gefällig...?**_

Kapitel 3: _Stay Home_  
  
Hermine seufzte innerlich. Sollte das denn nie zu Ende gehen? Jetzt redete Sheryl schon Ewigkeiten und erfand immer neue Wörter um deutlich zu machen, wie süüüüüüüß diese grässliche Fledermaus doch war. Na ja, hatte sie wenigstens Zeit ihren Umhang zu enthaaren. Jedem einzelnen Hundehaar einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerfend zweifelte sie daran, ob sie ihr Kleidungsstück jemals in den Ausgangszustand zurückbekommen würde oder ihn lieber der Altkleidersammlung überlassen sollte. Nicht nur diese elende goldene, magisch von ihr angezogene, verdammte – hatte sie schon _‚verdammte'_ erwähnt? – Hundefrisur, die sie trug, sondern auch die Sabberfäden, die sich über den Stoff spannen... Einfach gemein!  
  
Währendessen hatte sich das verhasste Fellknäuel zu ihren Füßen niedergelassen und verhinderte mit seiner gesamten Körpermasse, dass Hermine sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte.   
  
Abgesehen davon, dass der Gedanke _‚Verdammt, ich bin gefangen!'_ keine positiven Gefühle in ihr auslöste, schliefen Hermines Füße langsam ein und ein zutiefst unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich aus.  
  
Und dieses Monster unter ihr ließ sich bestimmt gerade weitere Haare wachsen, die ihren Umhang misshandeln konnten.  
  
Hermines Blick erfasste Sheryl, die sie mit einer Miene anstarrte, als ob sie etwas von ihr erwartete. _'Shit! Vielleicht hätte ich ihr zuhören sollen?'  
  
_Stille.  
  
„Stimmen Sie mir nun zu oder nicht?"sagte Sheryl in der Stimmlage eines quengeligen und zutiefst beleidigten Kleinkindes.   
  
"Ja?" Hermine musterte Sheryl und versuchte aus deren Miene zu lesen, ob sie vollkommen falsch mit ihrer Antwort lag oder ein weiteres Mal mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen war.   
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Hermine, Sie hören mir nicht zu!", erbost sprang Sheryl auf. Ihr Hund tat es ihr gleich und die plötzlich wieder vorhandene Blutzirkulation in ihrem Körper ließ Hermines Schlagfertigkeit erwachen:  
  
„Sheryl, Sheryl, Sheryl - ich denke nur über das weitere Therapieverfahren nach - darin war ich wohl für einen Moment zu versunken. Es tut mir Leid, aber was halten Sie von einer situationsbezogenen Beratung?"  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Hermines Patientin zögerlich, wobei eine gehörige Portion Verunsicherung und Misstrauen mitschwang, was Hermine mit triumphierender Genugtuung wahrnahm.   
  
_‚Sehr schön, Mission ‚Überrumpeln' geglückt. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich mich da nicht noch wieder herauswinden würde!'_  
  
„Nun, am besten kann ich etwas beurteilen, wenn ich es selbst erlebe. Ich schlage daher einen gemeinsamen Besuch einer Situation vor, die sie mit ihrem Herzbuben"_‚Igitt!'_ „erlebt haben. Dazu müssen Sie einfach nur die betreffenden Erinnerungen in ein Denkarium befördern und wir schauen uns penibel die Einzelheiten an und analysieren sie. Ich kann Ihnen so direkte, praxisorientierte Ratschläge erteilen."  
  
„Ähm...nun ja...na gut, wie Sie meinen..."  
  
_‚Na bitte, gerettet – Seenot du kannst mich!'_  
  
„Dann wollen wir mal."  
  
„Ich würde gern die Situation von heute morgen auswählen, von der ich Ihnen erzählt habe."  
  
_‚Und schon wieder schwimme ich in brausender See – Musste man mich wirklich wieder reinwerfen...? – Moment, da habe ich doch glatt noch einen Rettungsring!'_  
  
„Erklären Sie mir die Situation noch ein weiteres Mal und warum genau diese für Sie so wichtig ist."  
  
„Aber ich habe es doch schon alles..."  
  
_‚Muss sie immer widersprechen?'_  
  
„Ja, aber es ist üblich alles mehrmals durchzugehen bevor man durch Gedanken wandelt, glauben Sie mir!"  
  
„In Ordnung. Also heute war er – oh er ist ja so niedlich..."  
  
_‚Hermine! Nicht wieder abschalten! Noch mal überzeugst du sie mit der Psycho-Nummer nicht... er ist ja sooooo süß blablabla – halt! hör endlich zu! ‚Diese Augen, diese Haare... so wunderschön... so geheimnisvoll' Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht...'_  
  
„... aber heute lag wirklich etwas Besonderes in der Luft. Es hat so richtig zwischen uns geknistert. Ich glaube unsere Beziehung macht Fortschritte."  
  
Sheryls Monolog verstummte.  
  
„So so, na ja, wir werden es ja gleich sehen. Einen Moment, ich hole nur schnell das Denkarium."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine aus dem Raum – ihre Augen rotierten förmlich, als sie im Vorbeigehen ihrer Sekretärin die Wertschätzung ihrer Patientin vermittelte.   
  
Am liebsten hätte sie den Weg ausgedehnt um der Plage, die ihr Beratungszimmer belagerte und dort darauf wartete sie mit weiterem Gesülze über den ach so wunderbaren Snape zu nerven - Wie konnte ein Mensch nur an einer derartigen Geschmacksverirrung leiden? -, so lange wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Außerdem begeisterte sie die Vorstellung Snape gleich wieder zu sehen keineswegs - o.k., es waren nur Sheryls gespeicherte Gedanken an die Situation mit ihm, aber immerhin müsste sie ihn trotzdem sehen, auch wenn er sie nicht sah und ihr somit eine direkte Konfrontation erspart bleiben würde. Jetzt hatte sie es seit dem Abschluss ihrer Schulzeit erfolgreich geschafft diesem Ekelpaket aus dem Weg zu gehen, das ihr trotz hervorragender Leistungen das Leben stets mit seinen generellen Ungerechtigkeiten, mit seiner Bevorzugungen der Slytherins und Benachteiligung vor allem der Gryffindors schwer gemacht hatte. Gut, sie war ihm fünf Mal begegnet, vier Mal in der Winkelgasse, wo sie generell ihre Besorgungen erledigte und ein Mal in Hogsmeade, wo sie sich mit einigen Süßigkeiten eingedeckt und auch bei ein paar Scherzartikel nicht nein gesagt hatte - _‚Spaß und Abwechslung muss nun mal auch sein...'._ Sie war ihm jedoch immer noch im letzten Moment entwischt, konnte sich hinter einem Regal, in einer Seitenstraße oder hinter einem Buch verstecken, um sich Sekunden später so schnell wie möglich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen, da sie keinerlei Wert auf ein Aufeinanderprallen legte. Nach diesen unangenehmen Zwischenfällen hatte sie jedoch jedes Mal sämtliche Gedanken an diese Person schleunigst wieder verdrängt - _‚Das Leben ist schließlich auch ohne ihn nervtötend genug!'_ - , nun wurde sie allerdings zu ihrem Leidwesen ständig mit ihr konfrontiert und all das wollte kein Ende nehmen.  
  
Da Hermine trotz des Wunsches nach Herauszögerung des Unabwendbaren beschloss, dass es wohl keine Möglichkeit gab eine längere Abwesenheit zu erklären - die Ausrede _‚ich war mit meinen Gedanken kurz woanders und habe mich verlaufen' _verwarf sie sofort wieder, da dies wohl doch ein wenig unrealistisch erscheinen würde, da es neben dem Empfangsbereich nur noch vier weitere Räume gab, wenn man die Toilette mit einschloss. So machte sie sich mitsamt eines Denkariums auf den Weg zurück zu einer ungeduldig im Zimmer herumstaksenden Patientin.   
  
„Wo waren Sie denn so lange?", nörgelte diese sogleich, als sie Hermine eintreten sah.  
  
_‚Ausrede, ich warte darauf, dass du in meinen Sinn und über meine Lippen kommst, sieh zu!'  
_  
„Nun...ich habe schließlich nicht nur Sie als Patientin, meine Liebe. Ich musste noch kurz einer verzweifelten Patientin ein paar Ratschläge am Tischkommunikationsfeuer erteilen."  
  
„So schlimm?"kriegte Hermine als misstrauische Bemerkung.  
  
„Nun ja, ich habe das schon wieder hingebogen. Mehr kann ich Ihnen dazu natürlich nicht sagen, schließlich unterliege ich der Schweigepflicht."‚Die macht sich immer hervorragend als Ausrede' „Aber kommen wir doch wieder zu Ihnen."  
  
Darauf begann Hermine Sheryl zu erklären, wie man Gedanken in das Denkarium beförderte, ihre Patientin war jedoch derart begriffsstutzig, dass es erst beim siebten Versuch klappte. Hermine seufzte, als sie sich endlich in einem kleinen Raum befanden, in dem sie von diversen Kräutern umgeben waren, in dem Sheryl ihrem Auserkorenen stets begegnete, was auch in dieser Erinnerung bald passieren würde.  
  
_‚Nun, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.'_  
  
Sheryl deute auf eine Frau hinterm Tresen und meinte „Da bin ja ich" leicht kichernd, wie ein kleines Kind, das sich das erste Mal im Spiegel sah. „Und gleich müsste er auftauchen", fügte sie erfreut hinzu.   
  
Hermine nickte nur entnervt, sich dazu zwingend sich zu beherrschen die tausend sarkastischen Bemerkungen, die ihr auf der Lippe lagen, herunterzuschlucken.   
  
Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine schwarzgekleidete Person stürmte mit wehendem Umhang herein.  
  
_‚Typisch, wie immer. Das wird sich wohl nie ändern...'_  
  
„Drei Flaschen gemahlenes Burmakraut, fünf Stangen Ammenin und zwei Dosen Schwarzrosenextrakt."  
  
Die Sheryl, die Teil der Erinnerung war, schaute ihn leicht verträumt und schüchtern an, während sie zu stottern begann: „Ähm...hallo...ja...sofort."Dann suchte sie die Zutaten heraus, wobei sie fast eine Vase umwarf, die aufgrund der Kollision mit ihrem Ellbogen heftig zu schwanken begann.  
  
Snape beachtete sie etwa so sehr, wie die Sohle seiner Schuhe, zeigte sich wie üblich von seiner grummeligen Seite und bedachte lediglich Sheryls Ungeschicktheit mit einem viel sagenden Blick, der von ihr jedoch weder in der Situation noch jetzt als Beobachterin wahrgenommen wurde, was man aus Beobachterin Sheryls Ausspruch: „Sehen Sie, wie niedlich er schaut?"schließen konnte.  
  
„Oh ja, ich sehe es... – Sie sprachen von einem Durchbruch?"  
  
„Ja, einen Moment, jetzt kommt es gleich."  
  
Hermine lehnte sich gegen ein Regal – versuchte es jedenfalls – glitt durch es hindurch und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.  
  
_‚So, ein Mist, ich hasse es in Erinnerungen zu kramen. Ich gewöhne mich nie daran gestaltlos zu sein...'  
_  
Sie rappelte sich wieder hoch – Sheryl hatte ihren Sturz nicht bemerkt, sondern war vollkommen im Anblick der agierenden Erinnerungen versunken.  
  
Sheryls Erinnerung hatte mittlerweile die gewünschten Zaubertrankingredienzien auf dem Tresen aufgetürmt und grinste Snape breit und perfektionierte Dummheit ausstrahlend an.  
  
„Und?", sagte dieser genervt.  
  
„Haben wir heute nicht schönes Wetter?"  
  
Snape musterte die für ihn offensichtlich geistesgestörte Verkäuferin.  
  
„Es regnet."  
  
_‚Als ob das nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack wäre... Halt Hermine du schlägst dich gerade auf Sheryls Seite, das muss aufhören!'_  
  
„Oh."  
  
Stille.  
  
Snape seufzte und verdrehte seine Augen.  
  
„Wie viel schulde ich Ihnen?"  
  
„Häh?"  
  
„Für die Zutaten."  
  
„Ach so, ähm 7 Galleonen und 11 Sickel"  
  
„Stimmt so."  
  
Gekonnt warf Snape eine handvoll Münzen auf den Tresen, griff mit seinen langen Fingern nach den Einkäufen und verließ mit wallendem Umhang den Laden.  
  
Sheryl blieb ein „Auf Wiedersehen"stammelnd zurück.  
  
Hermine schnippte mit den Fingern und einige Augenblicke später befanden sich die beiden Frauen wieder in Hermines Praxis.  
  
_‚Großer Durchbruch? Habe ich etwas verpasst?'_ Aber dieser Gedankenbesuch hatte etwas Schlimmes in Hermine ausgelöst: Mitleid! Sheryl tat ihr nun doch leid und weckte ihr Helfersyndrom. Sie fühlte, dass sie nun einen Auftrag hatte. Sie würde aus Sheryl eine beziehungsfähige Flirt-Expertin machen und wenn es das Letzte war, das sie tat...  
  
Allerdings wäre wohl ein Schritt dabei, dass sie ihr Snape ausreden musste, denn an diesem Mann hatte sich bestimmt noch jeder – besser jede – die Zähne ausgebissen...  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Melissa steckte ihren Kopf herein.  
  
„Hermine, es ist 15 Uhr – Mr. Lowry wartet."  
  
„In Ordnung. Also Sheryl, es tut mir leid, die Analyse verschieben wir auf die nächste Therapiestunde und dann werden wir einen kleinen Exkurs in die Welt des Flirtens machen."  
  
Hermines Lächeln war ehrlich, verwischte sich jedoch als ihr Knuddels zum Abschied noch einmal das Gesicht leckte...  
  
„Oh wie er Sie liebt, ich bringe ihn das nächste Mal wieder mit."  
  
„Wie ich mich freue!"

* * *

_Curlylein: Was sollen wir denn noch schreiben?_

_oFlowero: Na ja, ein kleines Gespräch, damit es nach mehr aussieht..._

_Curlylein: Verstehe! Ich beneide deine Intelligenz..._

_oFlowero: Könnte es sein, dass du mich mal wieder nicht ernst nimmst?_

_Curlylein: Moi???_

_oFlowero: Französisch wird dir hier auch nicht weiterhelfen._

_Curlylein: Je ne comprend rien..._

_oFlowero: Du bist dir noch nicht mal sicher, ob man das auf Französisch so schreibt... du verstehst mich sehr gut, ma chère!_

_Curlylein: Darling! _

_oFlowero: Kommen wir zu sinnvollen Dingen..._

_Curlylein: ::?:: 'sinnvoll' und 'wir' in einem Satz, was ist denn in dich gefahren?_

_oFlowero: Leider nicht Sevi._

_Curlylein: ::Gossengrinsen:: Nee, der ist ja schließlich bei mir ::SevsKopftätschel::_

_oFlowero: Er hätte wenigstens seine Boxer-Shorts bei mir abholen können..._

_Curlylein: ::verträumt:: Die braucht er bei mir nicht!_

_oFlowero: ich habe wenigstens doppelten Ersatz ::zuEthan&LuciusdiesichimBetträkelnrüberschielt:: Lust auf einen flotten Fünfer...?_

_Curlylein: Langsam machst du mir Angst... ::panischaberirgendwieauchangeturntist:: ::durchzusammengebisseneZähnenuschelt:: Komm zum Thema zurück!_

_oFlowero: Thema? Fünfer? Shit, sinnvolle Dinge..._

_Curlylein: ::nick::_

_oFlowero: O.K., ich versuchs, auf deine Gefahr... da hat uns jemand nach etwas gefragt..._

_Curlylein: ::verträumtanSevEthanundLuciusdenkt::_

_oFlowero: DU wolltest das Thema wechseln - Curlyleins Gedanken: Antanzen! Sofort! Raus aus der Gosse!_

_Curlyleins Gedanken: Ist aber so nett hier ::quengel::_

_oFlowero: Vorschlag, wir haken den 'sinnvollen' Teil mit wenigen Worten ab und vergnügen uns dann wieder in der Gosse?_

_Curlylein: ::seufz:: Jaaahaaa!_

_oFlowero: Also Fragen über Fragen..._

_Curlylein: Wir spielen Doktor Sommer? ::entsetztist::_

_oFlowero: Keine Panik, wenn es soweit gekommen ist stürz ich mich aus dem nächsten Fenster, auch wenn ein Fliegengitter davor ist. Also: Hermines Fußverletzung._

_Curlylein: Tragisch! Tragisch! Na ja, harmlos, eigentlich, aber wir haben Hermines Reaktion der unseren nachempfunden ::g::_

_oFlowero: Beziehung Ron&Hermine_

_Curlylein: Ein Wort: Vergangenheit! _

_oFlowero: GOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Curlylein: Yihaa ::Dominaoutfitrauskrammt:: angemessen?_

_oFlowero: Jau! ::Katzenschnurennachahmt:: ::Peitscherausholt::_

_...._

_Vielleicht schreiben wir weiter, wenn wir aus der Gosse zurück sind... aber "We are Feedback-Whores" - also her damit oder wir bleiben in der tiefen, tiefen ::stöhn:: tiefen Gosse..._

__

__


End file.
